What should have happened in Columbia
by chartreuseian
Summary: He wouldn't just let her walk away, now would he? Rewrite of 'Trail of Blood' and part five in the 'Should Have' series.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm epic. Well, not really because I left this for so long but I'm being good now. After many pleas to update this series (all within the last week, did you guys plan that?), here you have it. A Trail of Blood rewrite! There will be one more chapter after this and then I'm off to tackle another Nikola ep (excluding Animus because it's partially done). I think, considering the story lines of the next ones, I might condense all three into a more manageable story. Or skip them. Not sure yet...**

**Also, this is unbeta-ed so it may be a bit rough.**

**As per usual, I don't own anything except for the smutty bits and even then it's totally inspired by the bits I don't own :P**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"The source blood? That's what you came here to find?"<p>

Helen started to wonder if her heart could actually break twice. Anger was bubbling up inside her despite her best effort to stay calm though why she was bothering she wasn't certain. He was a bastard, a cold hard bastard and any of those girlish flutters the first tap of the autotype had stirred within her now meant nothing. Screw the agendas, screw the excitement, the intrigue. He was a bastard.

Why had she been so excited, why had the thought of running into him in some dark little cave in the middle of nowhere excite her so much? Why had she insisted on dragging the others along? She should have known it was just something self centred and egotistical that had gone wrong. It had been proven he called for no other reason.

Helen felt stupid, so very stupid. How could she have ever been afraid for this man? Why had her heart fluttered so embarrassingly at his breathy remark on her looks? She'd let herself get sucked in once again by his lies and this time, it was too much. Hell, she'd even believed the moment before when he'd clasped her hand tenderly was real.

Her stomach rolled painfully at the memory of her wanting to defend him. Will had been callous and rude and her first instinct had been to jump in and defend him. She'd been so very tempted to tell Will off, to remind him of his not so distant past when he had been the constant thorn in his colleagues sides. He was the one they had all lamented working with, the one who required the patience and understanding of those around him because he simply didn't act the way they wanted him to. Not that she could ever tell the two but they were more alike than even she wanted to admit. Both were a little bit odd, incomprehensible to those who didn't know them well enough and both far more resilient than many gave them credit for. Of course, their differences were there too (most notably Will's new found belief that he was somehow superior to this man who was apparently unworthy of their help) but when it boiled down to it, they both had a history of being outcasts.

Or so she had thought. For all Will's issues, he was, unlike bloody Tesla, a good man. A man who understood right and wrong and avoided doing things of a reprehensible nature.

She should have known, she should have guessed that there was more to this than iron deposits. He wanted a way to get back on top sure but she should have known it couldn't be as simple as exploring his magnetism. This was Nikola Tesla, vampire and proud of it, he'd stop at nothing to regain that title and she felt like the idiot she apparently was for not seeing it.

"It was never recovered when we took down the Cabal. They shipped it here to conduct research," Will said, his voice barely reaching Helen's ears as she glared angrily at Nikola.

"I was desperate and I thought enough time had passed-," he started softly, trying to explain but his words did nothing but fuel her anger.

"They used it on my daughter!"

"The source blood has value to us all Helen."

"You selfish bastard."

She'd called him that on many occasions but today, for the first time ever, Helen knew she really meant it. Looking at him she saw none of the old fondness, none of the attachment she had always felt bound them together further than that of The Five. All she could see was Ashley, her bright shining face cruelly twisted by the blood that had allowed Helen to bring the child to term in this era.

The others were talking again but Nikola's tortured eyes were locked on hers as if it would make a difference.

"Was she here?" she finally blurted out.

No one spoke.

Cowards, she thought angrily. All willing to look appalled but unable to even contemplate acting on such feelings.

"Yeah, I could type in a few key words," Henry finally said softly.

"Look, maybe we don't need to know this," Will offered.

"No, we can download the data, we can take it with us-."

"You've done enough, thank you," Helen all but growled, looking over to Nikola in disdain. He did, at the very least, have the good sense to look slightly abashed.

"No, no Ashley wasn't here. This is a bio-chem lab," Henry said and the pit of unease in Helen's stomach lessened somewhat.

"And the Source Blood?"

"Yeah, it was here. Past tense. It was destroyed along with everything else in the blast."

"Easy come, easy go."

She couldn't help but snarl the words at him. Everything was just a game to him, everything and everyone was disposable. A means to an end and nothing more. It was all she'd ever been to him and the fact that she could only see this now was causing some rather unwarranted pain in the vicinity of her heart. Not quite heartbreak, after all she was no stranger to that sensation but something just as terrifying. Perhaps her heart was too cold and broken to be destroyed much further so instead her own treacherous mind was filling her head with stupid ideas of dreams that had no place in her life let alone being smashed by this arrogant sod.

"Helen-."

"Find us a way out of here."

With that she turned on her heel and stalked away from him, from all of them. She couldn't deal with this any longer. Her heart was too shrivelled to break like this but that was the only way she could explain the sensation. She had let herself believe that Nikola needed their help, had bought into his paltry explanations of lode stone deposits. This was Nikola, he'd never accept his powers for what they are. Vampire or bust.

She could hear footsteps following her but paid no attention as low voices began to mutter softly. Helen reached out with a shaking hand and grabbed onto the wall, eyes tight shut as she tried to breathe through her tears.

Ashley.

Poor Ashley. She hadn't deserved to die the way she did. It was her choice to be involved in Helen's work but still she'd deserved to go with more dignity than she had. The Cabal were truly monsters in every sense of the word. They were the stuff of nightmares. Just being in one of their laboratories set Helen's teeth on edge. Part of her feared that by being here, some of their ruthlessness would rub off on her. Then she remembered that it already had.

Letting out a great shuddering breath, Helen gripped the wall tightly, rough hewn rock sinking into her skin.

She focused on nothing but the sting of the skin tearing, using the pain to shove aside the feelings that were bubbling up within her.

Then she felt something soft on her shoulder, the lightest of touches.

She didn't have to turn to know who it was.

Gritting her teeth, Helen spun, swinging a balled fist straight towards Nikola's face.

He anticipated her move, only barely and grabbed her wrist, tugging her hand away from his face. Her other hand came up in response but he grabbed that too, using his grip on her to shove her back into the corner. Helen struggled but his grip was tight and she quickly found him pinning her to the corner she'd been using to hide from him.

"Get off me Tesla," she growled, unable to keep from baring her teeth as she continued to struggle against not only his body weight but his grip too.

"No," he snapped back. "No you are going to listen to me Helen."

"Over my dead body," she hissed. "Or, perhaps over yours."

He chuckled humourlessly at that but didn't let go.

"You have every right to hate me," he allowed, his voice low and menacing. "But you are sure as hell gonna listen to me, alright?"

Helen fought the urge to spit in his face but before she could snarl a reply, he shoved her into the corner with even more force. Her head hit the rock sharply and her vision swam for a second. When finally she could see again, he was so close she could smell the nine days and seven hours worth of grime on him.

At that a bolt of fear streaked through her. He could hurt her if he really wished, maybe even kill her. For the first time in a long while, Helen remembered the true nature of the man across from her. She'd seen him kill, tear people apart with his bare hands without a hint of remorse. What would keep him from doing the same to her? He did, after all, have nothing to gain.

Helen shivered involuntarily at the thought, swallowing thickly as she glanced about the room. Henry and Will were bent over a tablet, discussing something quietly and paying them no attention.

Should she call to them? Should she try and get help?

"I won't hurt you," Nikola half whispered, his voice rough.

Her gaze flickered back to his for a moment and her breath caught in her throat. His normally bright blue eyes were dull with what she knew to be pain.

Then the world seemed to stand still for a moment, her breathing slowing to what would have been dangerous if she'd really thought it through but all she could see was him, his big blue eyes as his warm body held hers in place.

She knew what was happening the moment before it did but she didn't move, couldn't move. There was something about him that held her captive and she knew that even if he was to let go of her wrists, she'd stay exactly where she was.

And then he leaned in and she closed her eyes.

His kiss was angry and bitter, his taste making her heart throb painfully. He tasted desperate, his tongue furiously discovering her mouth. He was swallowing her whole, taking her in and demanding that she yield. But she didn't. She fought back, her own mouth slanting against his in defiance. He growled into her mouth before pulling back, panting.

"Do you know what I've been thinking about these past nine days and seven hours?" he demanded. "You. You Helen. I couldn't stop thinking that I'd made the biggest mistake and that I would die here without you."

He leant forward and bit her lower lip harshly.

"I made a mistake Helen," he continued. "But I don't have a choice in this."

"Why are you so obsessed?" she spat, starting to fight him again. He wrapped a hand in her hair, the silver clip that had held it back clattering to the floor as he tugged her head back while they moved further into the corner. "Why do you have to get those damn powers back? They aren't you Nikola so don't give me shit about losing yourself."

"Because Helen," he snarled, their noses brushing. "I need to be myself again because I'm going to need an eternity to win your god-damned heart."

She gasped softly at that and he flinched at her quick inhalation. Neither spoke for a moment.

"You shouldn't have been here," Helen finally muttered in response. "It's... They were..."

"They are my only hope," he replied, his voice thick with anger. "Don't deny me this Helen. You may have given up hope but I will never."

"This is... is ridiculous," she said, her voice softening. "Nikola, why did you come here?"

"I didn't have a choice," he barked, his voice barely more than a whisper and he shoved her against the wall.

Then he moaned softly and dropped his head to rest against hers.

"I'm sorry Helen," he said hoarsely. "I just... I can't die. Not without you. You... you need me."

She swallowed thickly at his words.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do. I hadn't meant to drag you in."

"Why?" she repeated, closing her eyes. He released her remaining wrist and she grabbed the front of his shirt. With the way they were standing, his body shielded her from the others. For all that he'd just threatened her she felt so safe, so shrouded in warmth and him that tears slipped from her eyes. No one could see her here. She was safe.

"I love you."

The words were so soft, barely audible even in the near silent room but Helen caught in.

Turning her head she burrowed into his neck.

"I love you," he said a little more firmly. "And I know I fucked up Helen. But I refuse to believe die like this. I refuse to leave you. I have so much to make up for but you have to believe that I never meant for this to happen. I'd never... Ashley was..."

She felt him swallow and shudder but Helen could do nothing but cling to him. Her tears were few and far between but they rolled hotly down her cheeks. Nikola pushed her against the wall more firmly but this time it was a comforting gesture. Taking a deep breath, Helen fought to bring herself back under control. Pulling back, she looked up, surprise to see Nikola looking so forlorn. He opened his mouth as if to speak but promptly shut it again, his eyes taking on a blazing fire that Helen knew well.

He kissed her again, this time much more softly but with the same conviction. And Helen kissed back, giving everything she had in an attempt to make sense of this all. She was still furious, her entire being wanting to beat him half to death but crawling into his embrace as their lips moved together sounded just as enticing. Her mind was confused, anger duelling with lust though she quickly found the two emotions almost interchangeable.

The kiss was kinder this time, both of them revelling in the sensations as opposed to devouring each other but there was still a desperate tinge to it and, as they continued kissing, the heat reached a near unbearable level. Helen needed to be naked, needed to feel him pressed to her.

And it seemed Nikola was feeling the same.

His hands started to traverse her body hungrily, taking in each curve as she arched towards him. She tried to pull her lips away but he recapture them and the small moan that escaped her.

"The others," he breathed, unwillingly as his hand made its way between her leg.

Helen gasped into his mouth, her entire body trembling and he bit her lip, stifling her gasp. Long, supple fingers began to rub against her through the thick fabric of her jeans and the friction made her want to sob in pleasure.

Briefly her eyes flicked open and to where Henry and Will stood, backs turned. They'd clearly seen the embrace but were being polite enough to allow them their space. Then a horrible thought entered her mind. She honestly couldn't figure out which would be worse, having Nikola bring her off right here, right now in front of her team or having Nikola stop what he was doing.

She'd always been rather vocal when it came to sex, several partners commenting as such and the thought of moaning as Nikola's clever fingers brought her higher and higher was enough to redden her cheeks. Of course, Nikola it seemed had thought that through because he was doing his utmost to keep his lips on hers. It meant they were both lightheaded and breathless but as Helen unconsciously widened her stance by a fraction, she forgot all about the boys in the other side of the room.

And then, when Nikola rubbed that little bit harder she knew it wasn't going to take long. He apparently realised that too and picked up the pace as his lips moved against hers passionately so that, as she came he swallowed the small moans that slipped through her lips. It wasn't anything earth shattering or life changing but the pleasure that sang through her veins helped her to melt into Nikola's arms.

He was gasping against her temple, his entire body shaking with what she knew to be lust and while she wanted to reach for his pants, Helen refrained. He groaned softly into her loose hair, his body plastered against her so that she was aware of every contour. Including those clearly aroused by their encounter.

"I'm still mad at you," she breathed softly, prepared for the anger to return but he simply pulled back slightly and smiled.

"I know," he allowed softly. "But we'll be alright?" His words were coloured with a hopefulness she'd never heard before, something so tender she was petrified to break him again.

"Eventually," she whispered, reaching up to up his cheek. His answering smile was brilliant and made her want to kiss him but before she could do so, Will yelped from the otherside of the bunker, making her jump. Heat flooded her cheeks instantly as she realised what she'd just done.

"Nest," he stuttered uncomfortably, shuffling backwards quickly. "Magnus..."

Pushing away from Nikola, Helen strode over to her protégé where he stood staring up at a large and now displaced grate. Carefully Helen approached, pushing past the desire still simmering away in her gut. She had to be mad at Nikola. He was the reason they were trapped in here anyway.

"We're under the kids bunkbeds, no wonder the adults are mad..." Will murmured from behind her as Helen stared in horror.

"Pardon?" Nikola asked, meandering towards them. He looked far too put together for Helen's liking which made being mad at him far easier.

"It's a nest," Will filled in, clearly uneasy. "Those creatures. We're in their nest."

* * *

><p>"If the source blood was destroyed during the self destruct then there's a good chance remnants of it could have seeped into the ground and attached themselves to the mineral content in the rock," Helen said as the crowded around the singular table left standing.<p>

"You mean these creatures..." Henry almost whispered, as if afraid of waking them.

"It would explain the size and aggression."

"And why they kept you prisoner," Helen continued with a quick look over at Nikola whose lips quirked before he responded, making her heart skip a traitorous beat.

"Same blood type."

"Remember what you said about territorial behaviour? " she asked, trying to keep focused. "They seemed to get really mad when we locked them out of the lab. This is why."

"We open that door, we get an angry PTA meeting swarming in here," Nikola said worriedly.

"I need options for taking out that nest," Helen ordered, her tone gruff. A brief picture of Ashley's transformed face flashed before her face, reminding her of what they had lost to these people.

"There's still some fuel in the tanks underneath us. They didn't use it all in the self destruct. I could rig a secondary detonation," Henry offered.

"Assuming we could get past the killer bugs outside the door," Will put in.

"I'm sorry, aren't we being a little hasty here..." Nikola started though she could sense the trepidation in his tone.

"No."

"Helen..."

"Nikola this is not up for discussion," she barked. "If those creatures hatch, they will burrow over a massive radius, lay new eggs and destroy the entire continent! These creatures are not naturally evolved! They're abominations cause by the Cabal's recklessness! Stop insulting us with your fake scientific curiosity! We know exactly why you want them alive and it is exactly why we are going to destroy every trace of these creatures. And if you get in my way, you along with them."

Her breathing was heavy by the end of her tirade but she meant every word. Despite the pulse of longing thrumming through her body, she'd not allow any of these experiments to taint the world.

Letting her gaze flick over Nikola, her breath caught in her throat. He was staring at her with the most peculiar look on his face. Like he agreed with her or something.

Helen shook the strangeness away, instead focusing on the task at hand. They had to blow the place up, there was nothing else for it.

* * *

><p>"Nikola, c'mon!" she cried, fear taking a hold of her heart. No, not like this. Anything but this. The bugs were everywhere and would soon kill them, she was certain of it. Tears began to sting the back of her eyelids. She knew what would come next.<p>

"It's no use Helen," he cried in response. Their eyes locked for a brief second before she had to shoot at more of the nasties. She watched in horror as he drew a knife from his belt, holding it up to his hand.

"Nikola!"

"You always did have more appeal than me. There you are my pretties, do you like that huh? Finest vintage!"

The words were delivered with his usual punch but it wasn't right. She wanted him to call out and do something foolish. Like give her the opportunity to say 'I love you too'.

"Speak well of me," he said as the bugs encroached on him, Helen forgotten in place of fresh blood.

"Nikola, no!"

And then with a thunk the solid metal door flew up and Helen's heart actually shattered. This time she was sure of it. He was gone. Actually gone. As in she'd never see him again kind of gone. Her friend, her Nikola, was gone.

"12 seconds!" came the shout from behind her but she couldn't move. It hurt too much to even breath.

It was only when a strong pair of arms reefed her back that self preservation kicked in and she began to run.

Inside she was counting down the seconds.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

No, she thought, lungs burning.

2

It wasn't fair.

1

The explosion rocketed through her, tremors making it easier to ignore the sharp stab of guilt. She should have... should have... should have _tried_.

"Magnus..."

"It's alright Will," she replied, taking a deep breath as the tears started to well.

"You have to admit, that's a hell of an exit."

"Indeed. "

* * *

><p>They both thought she was an idiot. They didn't have to say anything for her to know that but she had to go back if only to prove to herself that he'd never again pop up in her bed to give her a fright.<p>

Henry it seemed was more accommodating, following quietly as she made her way through the debris. The young man had always looked up to Nikola, she remembered absently, her mind having trouble recalling anything but the glint in his eye that told her she was about to either be felt up or hit on. Or both.

But then she heard it. The tap. So soft, so quiet she almost missed it.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me."

"Start digging," she ordered, glee filling her body. She barely registered the hot metal on her finger tips. He was alive. He was tapping out that incessant tune and she'd kill him for getting it stuck in her head but he was alive and breathing and tapping!

Finally the metal gave way, revealing his dusty, crumpled self.

"Nikola," she breathed, her body desperate to surge forward and hold him.

"Rocking the magna-power," Henry put in, a note of relief in his voice.

"Fortunately, I can't hear what any of you are saying! It's very nice!" Nikola yelled at them, grinning inanely.

"That's quite the parlour trick."

"I guess this magnetic power has potential after all," Will offered and Helen was pleased to note he too sounded a little happy at having found Nikola alive.

"Yah well, you know what they say right?" Nikola replied, shooting her an irresistible grin. "It's not what you have, it's how you -."

His words were muffled by her lips, unable to resist kissing him for any longer. She heard Will and Henry moan in the background but she didn't care. He tasted of soot and grit but beneath it all was Nikola. Her Nikola. Her very much not dead Nikola. And she wasn't going to stop kissing him until one of them passed out from lack of breath.

Which, it seemed, would be Nikola this time. He pulled back, spluttering weakly.

"I should almost die more often," he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and move it," she ordered, unable to stop from grinning at him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Henry shook his head at them but she pretended not to. Let him have his complaints, she thought happily, helping Nikola to his feet. After all she was getting the better end of the bargain.

* * *

><p>"This calls for a toast. I can't believe you set off on a rescue mission and didn't bring any libations with you"<p>

"What are we, Saint Bernards?"

Helen shot both men a warning look but never relinquished her grip on Nikola's elbow.

"To our lost brothers in blood. May we never see their like again!" Nikola continued, raising his free hand in toast. "Slimey perversions of science be damned."

"Oh do be quiet," she chided. "Or at least save it until the rest of us don't have to hear."

Nikola sighed at her words but before he could respond, she walked ahead of him, giving him a saucy grin over her shoulder.

Briefly she took pleasure in his soft groan but it was short lived, the sharp pinch to her buttocks making her yelp. Henry and Will turned to look at her in surprise and she waved them off before turning and glaring at Nikola. He simply walked along, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to watch the others, pretending to ignore him.

Nikola, obviously unhappy with such treatment hurried along beside her.

"Oh Helen," he said in his lowest, most seductive voice. "Don't think this is a game you can win."

"This is no game," she said sweetly, giving him a melting look she'd perfected in her youth. He blinked and swallowed.

One point to her.

* * *

><p>Just as she went to board the plane, Will grabbed her elbow.<p>

"He kept one of the larvae, didn't he?"

Helen smiled, watching Nikola's retreating back for a moment.

"Oh definitely."

"You going to let him get away with it?" he asked as together they walked up the small staircase.

"No..." she answered, trailing off. A thousand different ideas shot through her head of how she'd get him to give up the larvae. The most enticing of which involved a full strip search and thorough pat down.

"Every time," Will said, shaking his head and Helen chuckled.

Well, she wouldn't frisk him every time he did something silly, she mused. Just most of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, you know where this is going... Might be a bit of a delay with the next chapter though. I shall try and be good for y'all :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**And here you go! I have been neglecting She Had Him At Hello to finish this for y'all so I hope you like it. Thanks to agrainne24 who allowed me to use her airplane nookie idea and to HAPsdontkill whose comment about Nikola's blue eyes gave me a few ideas for this one last night :)**

**Also, big news (not really) I have tumblr. I do not understand it one iota but it was suggested to me by a friend for a way to get ideas for stories. Tell me if I've made a grave mistake :P**

**xx**

* * *

><p>The plane ride had been, for the most part, uneventful. Will and Henry ensconced themselves in the plush, reclining arm chairs up front, watching some kind of action movie with wide eyes early on, leaving Helen to avoid Nikola's hands as he dragged her to the most secluded seats in the very back corner. She'd put up something of a fight but not much, giving up the moment his hot breath tickled her neck. As it was, she was still maintaining some kind of boundary, refusing each and every suggestion of what they could do for the rest of the flight. The hand on her thigh was allowed to stay too but that was as far as she'd let him get, focusing instead on the paper work before her.<p>

"," Nikola breathed against her neck, starting to nuzzle in closer. "Please?" He drew out the word before trailing his hot tongue down her neck.

"Nikola!" she gasped, stiffening as she worked to fight against the urges that would have had her melting into his embrace.

"Please?"

This time he kissed her, lips barely brushing her pulse point and she moaned softly.

"We cannot," she ground out between clenched teeth as his hand moved higher and higher. His fingers massaged her inner thigh seductively, loosening the muscle and her resolve. Bit by bit he worked his hand higher and she had to stop herself from letting loose an obscene little moan. She could barely breathe, totally focused on how close he was getting to the sore spot, the one place she needed those gentle fingers more than she ever thought.

Absently, as her head fell back, she wondered what it would feel like to have those fingers against bare skin and it was only as he chuckled under his breath that she came back to reality and remembered the boys up front.

Just before those long fingers came into contact with her crotch, she jerked away, biting her lip to stifle another gasp.

"I said no Nikola," she growled, giving him a dark look but he only smiled up at her, his big eyes pleading with her to toss caution and her clothes to the wind before straddling him and grinding against him for the rest of the trip.

Snapping her folder shut, she threw it aside before standing, ignoring the hand the trailed down her hip and over the swell of her arse. Giving him what she hoped was discouraging glare she turned and stalked towards the small bathroom at the back of the private craft. She slammed the door shut, leaning back against it heavily as she gulped down some air in a vain attempt to clear her head.

This was unacceptable, she couldn't be this angry at Nikola and still want to jump his bones. And she really was angry. He was stupid and immature and had risked his life for something oh so stupid as well as risking the lives of millions by trying to allow those creatures a chance to continue living. He'd gone after something that she had lost her daughter because of and was barely repentant. Of course, his words about needing to last the test of time beside her still rang out in her mind but she was trying to ignore the irrational fear that line of thinking stirred up. It also made her want to go back to him and devour him whole just to take advantage of what little time they would have.

Growling at herself, she headed to the small sink by the wall. The tiny, ensuite style room was nicely appointed, a small shower in the corner beside a small bench covered in an assortment of potions and creams that she figured didn't actually belong on a plane.

She looked herself over in the mirror, bracing her hands on the sides of the sink. Dirt and dust caked her skin and in the harsh, unflattering light she barely recognized herself. Taking another deep breath, she twisted the tap, letting the cool water wash over her hands before ducking her head, splashing it across her face as she rubbed at the muck coating her skin. It felt delicious and helped her to calm the rapid tattoo of her heart. The only problem was that, with her eyes closed she couldn't see anything but the look of absolute adoration on Nikola's features as his fingers had worked her back in the caves.

Scrubbing a hand over her face, she straightened and brushed the wet bangs back out of her eyes. She still looked frightful but the chilled water had helped some, clearing her head of the muck that Nikola seemed to have infected her with that had her body pulsing.

With yet another deep breath she turned, prepared to go have a quiet word with him before maybe taking a quick nap. When they got home she'd have to deal with Kate and her latest acquisition which, depending on how it went, could take a while.

Just as her hand reached for the knob, the door swung open, a warm body pressing against hers as it slipped into the room, closing the door swiftly before she could even gasp.

"Did I wait long enough?" Nikola asked breathily before pressing a heated kiss to her neck. "I tried to wait, I really did but..." He finished the statement with a moan, his arms wrapping around her as his lips travelled up to her mouth, sealing them with a fiery kiss.

Before she could stop herself, Helen was clinging to him, her body responding in a way that was all too familiar considering the way she'd surrendered to him earlier. Moaning into the kiss, she thrust her fingers through his dirty hair, not caring about the dust she disrupted that fell on her still damp skin. Nikola started pushing her back until she hit the small counter by the sink. It dug into her lower back but she didn't care, just pushing back against him as he kissed across her cheek, his stubble scratching pleasantly at her skin.

He bit down on her neck suddenly, making Helen moan loudly in response, her body thrusting against him through their many buckled layers.

Only when his hand clamped down upon her open mouth did her eyes pop open and she came back to reality. He continued his assault on her neck but she bit down on his hand, making him yelp and pull back, brows knitted together in confusion.

"Off," she ordered, pushing at him as she tried to ignore the sheer confusion in his eyes. "And out."

"But Helen," he started, not moving away from her.

"Why are you in here Nikola?" she snapped, still pushing at him.

"I thought you..."

He trailed off, blue eyes wide and remorseful for the first time in a long time.

Immediately he stepped back, something akin to a blush rising in his cheeks and Helen felt a twinge of guilt.

"You might want to be a little more clear next time," he grumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Or lock the door."

"Did you really think I came in here to wait for you so we could join the mile high club?" she asked incredulously and he shot her a dark look.

"It's not that unrealistic," he reminded her. "All things considered."

She pursed her lips at his words but rolled her eyes.

For a moment they were both silent and then Nikola stepped towards her once more.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we are not having sex in a toilet."

He sighed heavily but braced his hands on either side of her hips. With his hair and face darkened by dirt, his blue eyes stood out even more than normal, making it more difficult for Helen to fight the shiver of arousal that shot up her spine.

"That's hardly fair Helen," he whispered, voice dripping with disapproval as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nikola, this is ridiculous," she started, crossing her arms. "We have... have things to talk about."

He pouted at her for a moment before grabbing her hand, quickly placing it on the front of his pants before she could complain.

On instinct, Helen tightened her grasp on the hard bulge she found there and Nikola moaned, thrusting into her hand as his head drooped.

"Not fair at all," he whispered huskily. "I've been like this since... ungh, since the caves."

She took pleasure in his grunt, smiling up at him smugly as he stepped closer, trapping her hand between them.

"Hel-en," he said, drawing out the word.

"Not here," she murmured, a little mesmerised by the look on his face. He looked at her, clouded eyes searching hers as his mouth hung open slightly.

"There is a bedroom," she whispered, still rubbing him through the leather of his pants. "Down the other end of the plane. Give me ten minutes and then meet me there."

With that she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and slipped from his grasp. Or at least tried to. His grip was too strong and he didn't let her go, just turning with her.

"Why do we have to hide it?" he asked, his voice suddenly cleared of the lust that had made it husky only moments before. "Why can't we just go there now?"

"Nikola," she chastised. "It's only ten minutes and I promise I'll make the small wait worth your while."

She expected him to shiver at the idea but he remained strong, frowning down at her.

"Why do we have to hide?" he repeated. "I'm fairly certain they saw us kissing before and while your boys out there aren't the brightest-."

"Nikola!"

"Why?" he rushed, dropping the pretence of joking to look her straight in the eye. "You aren't on duty, we're stuck on this plane for the next few hours at least so they're going to get the gist of things regardless of location so what is the point in hiding it? Hiding us?"

Helen fell silent, regarding him with wide eyes. A thousand reasons flew through her head, mostly having to do with the fact that she wasn't certain if she was ready for an 'us'.

"I love you," he continued, voice dropping. "I honestly do and I'm not going away any time soon because now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." He tightened his arms around her. "Ever. So why not let them see us?"

"Don't say that," she gulped, closing her eyes and melting into his arms as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Don't say forever. We don't... We can't..."

He held her tight, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I can and I will," he growled. "I will be by your side forever Helen. Not even you can stop that happening."

"Mortal," she choked out, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Even more reason," he replied, not missing a beat. "Let me love you Helen. Don't waste any more of the time we have."

His words struck home and she took a deep breath, pushing back from him and grabbing his hand.

Without preamble she threw open the bathroom door and strode out, pulling him along behind her as she soldiered on towards the bedroom. With some effort she managed to keep her eyes from flicking to Will and Henry as they both sat up, watching them with looks of complete disbelief as Helen pulled Nikola into the small room and slammed the door shut.

The lock shuddered into place with a thunk and she finally allowed herself to breath.

Nikola it seemed was just as breathless as her but he leant in for a kiss, wide grin on his face.

"No," she said firmly, pushing him back as she strode towards the sumptuous king sized bed wedged into the small space.

Nikola's face fell as she perched on the side of the bed, unzipping her boots before putting them neatly aside.

"I want the larvae first," she clarified, giving him a meaningful look. He cocked his head but she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, we will still be having sex," she assured him, smiling smugly as he gulped at her blatantness. "But first I want you to hand over that creature so I can destroy it."

Then he smiled, sauntering towards her.

"I didn't take one Helen," he said simply, holding his arms out.

She arched an eyebrow.

He did the same.

"Now Nikola. Or I'll take a nap and you can go join the others. I think they were just up to the bit where the busty blonde began pouting at the hero."

He snorted and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not kidding here," he said. "I didn't take anything I swear. You can strip search me if you don't believe me. Though I think a cavity search would be overstepping, don't you?"

"Nikola..."

"Fine then, cavity too if you've got your heart set on it."

Rolling her eyes, Helen crossed her arms and levelled him with her best glare.

"Strip," she barked, trying not the squirm at the bolt of arousal that shot through her.

"With pleasure," he replied, voice dark and seductive.

Slowly, he reached up, unfastening his jacket latch by latch until it hung open, displaying a dark T-shirt that clung to his slender frame. Eyes locked on hers, he let the jacket slide to the floor, leaving him looking dangerous and seductive.

A grin grew on his face as he reached for the hem of his shirt, slowly easing it up higher and higher, revealing a pale but undeniably toned abdomen for her to salivate over. Her eyes drank him in, catching on the trail of dark hair that led to the waist band of his pants just as he tossed the shirt aside.

Helen leant forward, unable to keep from watching but he turned, making her stifle a whimper of disappointment. His hands, she could clearly see, were on his belt buckle, undoing it but with his back towards her. She heard the clink of metal as it came apart before the slow slide of a zip being released tooth by tooth. Once that was done, he bent at the hips, leaving his arse pointed straight towards her as he unlaced his boots. They, thankfully came off quickly because Helen was very easily beginning to picture how lovely it would be to grab those glorious buttocks with her nails as he pounded into her.

Boots and socks off to the side, Nikola turned back to her and, with a sombre expression, began to ease his leather pants off his long legs. His navy blue boxers were tented and she couldn't take her eyes from him. As he stepped out of the pants, his mouth quirked and she couldn't hold still any longer, launching herself at him with a moan. He received her eagerly, arms wrapping around her tight as their lips caught on one another's.

Her hands reached between them, shoving the boxers down his legs until she could wrap her hands around his erection. Nikola groaned into her mouth as he began to thrust against her softly. For a long moment, he simply plundered her mouth, making Helen's entire body ache for him but too soon he pulled back shoving her away with a glint in his eye that made her want him even more.

"Strip," he ordered with a grin, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. She gaped at him open mouthed for a second but then he tilted his head and grasped his erection loosely.

"It's only fair," he reasoned with his trademark grin and in that moment she realised why he was so dangerous. With that grin she would do anything for him.

Gritting her teeth, she turned away from him, shedding her jacket as she did so. She heard him chuckle but ignored it, focusing instead on getting naked in the quickest, most flattering way possible.

It wasn't that she didn't like her body perse, it was more that she had changed since the last time they had done this. It had been years ago, when she was younger, slimmer and firmer and lit by a fire, not glaring fluorescent down lights.

Closing her eyes, she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, leaving it hanging off her shoulders as she raised her arms and worked her hair loose of its clasp. Then, peeking over her shoulder through her dark curls, she gave him a small, hopefully seductive smile and let her hands drift to her belt. It was disposed of quickly, leaving her trembling fingers with the responsibility of undoing the tight denim she wore. Slowly she peeled it off, kicking it away before sliding the blouse down her arms.

Without really thinking about it, she reached up and unsnapped her bra.

It fell quickly, leaving her exposed except for her underwear and, with a deep breath she turned to face him, a prick of pride in her heart as she took in the tight grip of his own hand on his cock.

But then his eyes widened significantly and she swallowed.

"Helen?" Nikola asked incredulously. She blushed, instantly feeling more self aware than she had since she was a young woman standing nude before John for the first time.

"Oh I knew his was a foolish idea," she muttered reaching for her discarded pants. "Clothe yourself Nikola and we can go back to the main cabin. This was a mistake."

"No!" he cried in alarm, reaching out with a hand to grab the pants back. "No please, I didn't mean it like that!"

She huffed and tried to pull her pants free of his grasp but he tugged them away, tossing them into the corner of the small room before shuffling closer to her.

"I was just amazed," he said softly, raising a hand to trace her jaw, his voice sombre, "that Helen Magnus wears pink frilly knickers when on a mission to save me!"

His face broke out into a grin as he started to snicker and she growled, tugging away from the hand that had come to rest on her waist but he was having none of it. He pulled her down, forcing her to fall face first onto the bed with a shrill scream. She struggled immediately, trying to get up but he was too quick, straddling the back of her thighs as his hands pressed her front into the mattress.

"Nikola!" she cried in alarm, working hard to twist under him but for all this thin frame he was too strong and kept her still far too easily for her liking.

All of a sudden he drew his hands down her back to cup her arse through her underwear and she squeaked again.

"They have ruffles on them," he said, voice filled with childish wonder. As if to emphasize his point, he gave her a squeeze and she jerked her hips, hoping for release. When he made no move to release her she sat up as best she could, pushing up on her arms as she looked over her shoulder at him. He didn't even look up from his perusal of her underwear, just shoving her back down with an absent hand.

"Why do they have ruffles?" he asked, slipping a finger beneath them for a quick moment before returning to running them over and over each frilly adornment.

"Get off me Nikola," she muttered, still bucking. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks. Why had she picked those ones this particular time? They weren't her norm, that was for sure but something about the thick denim had enticed her to the impractical garments. Now she could think of nothing she regretted more.

Nikola slid off her quickly, gathering her in his arms before she could roll away.

"I like them," he admitted, stealing a kiss. Or, it started as a stolen kiss but soon it became a very much reciprocated kiss, Helen arching into him as his lips moved passionately against hers.

His bare skin against hers was intoxicating and Helen quickly found herself getting lost in his wandering hands. He held her tightly as he devoured her and, as he rolled them to settle atop of her, her legs wrapped around his hips. Nikola thrust against her in approval before trailing hot kisses down to her neck.

Gasping down air, Helen allowed him exploration for a moment, enjoying the way he kept moving closer and closer to her tight nipples. When it became apparent to her that he had every intention of teasing this out, she knotted a hand in his hair and tugged him back up. Kissing him furiously she rolled them again, this time straddling his hips.

Nikola grinned up at her and, in a fit of inspiration, shifted her weight to rest more securely over his erection. Just as his eyes widened in anticipation she ground against him, smirking as his eyes closed and back arched, a moan of sheer pleasure ripped from his lips.

Leaning down, Helen kissed him lightly, gasping into his mouth as his hands flew up to cup her breasts. She deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back, screwing up her face and pulling back.

"You need to bathe," she muttered, wiping the muck from his face off of her lips. "Now."

Groaning in frustration, Nikola pushed himself up, wrapping an arm around her waist as he leant in to nuzzle her breasts.

"No!" she squealed, shuffling back and away from him. "You're getting all the filth on me too."

Nikola chuckled into her chest, nipping at the side of her breast.

"There's nothing wrong with being dirty," he murmured.

"Only once you're clean," Helen said clearly, pushing him away. Nikola pouted up at her but she shifted further from his grasp before holding a hand out to him. He took it eagerly, trying to pull her back but she tugged them both off the bed, leading him to the corner of the room.

Nikola followed with a low string of muttered curses, purposefully bumping into her as she came to a stop.

Before Nikola could nuzzle her neck or wrap his arms around her as he showed every indication of doing, Helen stepped from his embrace and turned the tap on the small sink.

She handed him a towel, giving him an expectant look.

"You know you don't smell like a bunch of roses either," he muttered, dipping the cloth in the water before bringing it to his face. Helen fought the urge to slap his bare shoulder, knowing she'd only end up unable to stop touching him again.

She watched silently for a moment as he diligently scrubbed his face before her hands were moving of their own accord, taking the cloth from his hands. Nikola looked to her in confusion but before he voiced any questions, she slid in before him, taking up where he left off. His hands came to rest on her hips as she cleaned his face, occasionally dipping back to gather more water.

Once she was satisfied with his face, she moved to his chest, smiling as he shivered slightly. Gently she scrubbed at his shoulders, moving down until she reached his navel and realised she'd gone a bit far.

Just then, Nikola stepped closer, his body pressing to hers as he gave her a cheek grin. Fighting a shiver at the proximity, she slowly reached behind her once more to wet the cloth. Waiting until it was absolutely soaked she smiled serenely at him before whipping the cloth out and slapping it atop his head and squeezing.

He spluttered, eyes squeezed shut as the water ran in rivulets down his head. After a moment he grabbed her hand and threw the cloth from her grasp.

"Nasty," he muttered, grabbing a clean cloth and wiping down his face before taking it and rubbing it across her cheek.

Helen smiled at him, just about to chuckle but then she caught a glimpse of the look in his eye and her breath caught. Slowly, he ran the cloth down her face, gently continuing his route down her chest. The fabric was slightly damp, leaving a moist trail down her body. As the rough cloth hit her nipple, she gasped, her body sagging into his.

Nikola capture her soft exhalation with a kiss, dropping the cloth as their arms wound around each other.

Somehow they made it back to the bed, falling on it in a frenzy of limbs and heated kisses. Nikola held her tenderly, his body crushing hers into the mattress. She felt his hand slip beneath her rather useless panties, caressing her through damp curls. She gasped into his mouth as his finger parted her slick heat, dancing around her clit with featherlight touches.

Pulling away from him, she tugged the frilly pink things down her legs, tossing them aside before snuggling back into his embrace. His hand went back to between her thighs, this time moving with more intent but she was more than ready.

Shifting, she took his hand and wrapped her legs around his loosely.

"Now Nikola," she said softly, cradling his cheek as she brushed her chest against his.

"I love you," he said suddenly, warm breath fanning against her cheeks.

"I... I love you too," she replied, the words unable to be kept inside any longer.

He gave her a dazzling smile before leaning down to kiss her sweetly. Sighing into the kiss, Helen felt her whole body relax and, as he thrust into her with such gentle love flowing between them, she couldn't help the tear that came to her eyes.

Together they moved, their bodies dancing against each other as breathy moans filled the air. Sweat started beading between them, slicking their movements and they clung to each other tighter. Their lips met briefly, brushing together before pulling back to worship another piece of flesh available to them before gasping down some more fresh air.

The tension was building in Helen's body, her movements becoming more and more erratic, her cries louder and louder until, on a breathy moan that was louder than it probably should have been considering who was just outside, she came, her entire body convulsing in sweet pleasure. Nikola made no move to stifle her cry, instead latching onto her neck as he began to thrust harder and harder before growling his release.

Sweaty, sated and strangely at peace, they scrambled beneath the covers together, Helen pillowing her head on his shoulder.

They didn't speak, both simply enjoying the moment that Helen knew would have to come to an end eventually. She loved him, of that she was sure but they would have to talk and it would not be easy. They both had too much history and baggage with one another for it to be any other way but, for some reason, Helen was not afraid.

This would, in some weird, not at all easy way, work.

Smiling, she closed her eyes and settled into the embrace of the man she loved.


End file.
